It is expected that a number of researchers in the ADRC will be involved with, or wish to become involved with, behavioral and/or histopathologic studies in genetically-manipulated mouse models for AD. The Mouse Behavior and Neuropathology (MBN) core is the central core through which such studies will be designed and performed at the ADRC, utilizing equipment and expertise of the MBN Core. Thus, the main function of the MBN Core will be to acquaint other Pi's and their laboratory personnel with the collection and analysis of behavioral/histopathologic data, as well as provide expertise in the interpretation of results obtained. Specifically, the MBN Core will 1) design and carry out behavioral/histopathologic studies in geneticallymanipulated mouse models of AD that involve MBN Core personnel 2) assist other ADRC researchers in designing and carrying out mouse behavioral/histopathologic studies that relate to the research questions they are addressing 3) provide training and consultation in behavioral and histopathologic methodologies to ADRC researchers, and those utilizing ADRC resources, so that they may incorporate such methodologies into their research and utilize these methodologies independently within the MBN Core facilities, and 4) provide behavioral and histopathologic data to the Data Management, Biostatistics, and Epidemiology (DMBE) Core from projects and studies performed within the MBN Core. The DMBE will then store/analyze these data, determine any correlations/inter-relationships between behavioral and histopathologic data in any given study, and provide any interfacing statistical analyses between MBN data (e.g., Project #3) and that attained from related clinical projects (e.g., Project #2). The work of this Core is absolutely essential for investigating Alzheimer's disease mechanisms, genetics, risk factors and treatments in the context of this ADRC proposal.